Reaping In Wonderland
by flamingpluffy
Summary: There is a land where the kingdom of white and red colludes, the mad are sane, and the person who gets the stripes is the one who catches the cat!
1. Author's Note

Fan-Fiction-Disclaimer-I don't bleach, nor to Alice in Wonderland.

Rating: Just in case M

Reaping In Wonderland

Summary: There is a land where the kingdom of white and red colludes, the mad are sane, and the person who gets the stripes is the one who catches the cat!

The Red Queen-Ichigo (dressed as a girl not one)

The White Queen-Shirosaki (same as Ichigo)

Cheshire Cat- Ulquiorra

Mad Hatter: Urahara

March Hare-Ururu

White Rabbit-Toshiro

Caterpillar- Mayuri

Alice- Byakuya (same as Shirosaki, and Ichigo)

There will be more females though is this the main cast for right now, and this is not a crack fan-fiction. Please review!


	2. Chapter 1 Once Upon A Time

Fan-Fiction-Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach or Alice in Wonderland, nor do I own "Face to Face" cause I don't- Arthur's Note: I wanted to make this chapter long though I had changed my mind. The reason was that I didn't want to put too much in chapter, and ran into writer's block when I was writing this. Thank you for your patience for waiting for this chapter, and I will try to update this story faster,

Sincerely,

flamingpluffy

Rating for M (just in case)

Pairings-IchigoxShirosaki (and may be more pairings on the way)

Reaping In Wonderland

Chapter 1-Once Upon A Time

Blades strike as the colors of white and red soared through the sky. The battle of the two kingdoms in Wonderland had been going on long since the last Alice had returned to his world. So the games had begun again, the White Queen and Red Queen had competed for control of the other. These games would continue until the next Alice returned to the world of Wonderland.

Somewhere in the Seireitei, the Captain of Squad six, Byakuya had been returning from a captain's meeting though his attention was captivated by a rabbit that was dressed as a captain. He followed the creature without realizing as he was able to see more details. The rabbit was actually a man as his ears were up in alarm. Something must have been wrong.

He could have sworn he heard, "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late for very important date!" as there was red streaks across his cheeks then Byakuya had seen their face.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" He spoke in a low tone as the teen froze before turning around to see that Byakuya had followed him then there was a light that came out of nowhere. A portal opened up the younger one had raced into, and before Byakuya stopped himself he had followed.

Before he knew what was happening, he fell through an unusual tunnel that was filled up with strange sorts of things. Like a piano, a table, some hats that were very weird, and in particularly a locket. The locket was rectangle, with three beads on each side, and in the center there was the letter 'A." He felt like the locket was calling to him though he wasn't sure why.

When he landed, the locket had somehow placed its self around his neck securely. Byakuya stared at the locket as he had tried repeatedly to take off the necklace though failing miserably. Looking around, he saw where he was. He was in an odd room. The furniture was very small, well, compared to him then there was the door. The door was even smaller. He walked over to the table finding a key.

As he approached the table, the key flew right up in the air then into the locket. Gasping, his entire outfit changed as his body moved without his accord. He hovered in the air with Sakura blossoms surrounding as each hand moved the petals down. Bending back, his outfit changed into a light blue French maid's dress, and black dress shoes.

For Byakuya, this felt like someone else taking over his body when he pulled the key out of the locket. Gracing the key over his lips, he blew a kiss at the door effectively destroying the door then shrinking to normal size.

When he finally got control of his body, he screamed, "What the hell is going on?"

A low moan was heard in the king's chambers as the noises continued to increase, then a sudden yelp, "Just because you won today doesn't mean you have to bite me!"

Sounds of laughter that would put a chill down any man or woman's spine radiated through the walls of castle as the King spoke, "Well, my poor little Rei-Berry seems to forget the law of Wonderland. The fight between the Red and White will rage once every full moon, and whoever loses will surrender their kingdom but most importantly their bodies and will to the victor. As in this case the one with her pants down to their feet would be you my love."

"Shirosaki, stop being an-"the one before argued though was forced to remember who he was talking to as the other plunged himself deep inside of his abused hole. He felt the other nuzzle into his throat just as he had bitten down hard causing the other to buck his hips.

Shirosaki smirked, "If you wanted me to keep going then you should say please my white king penetrate me for I am your sheath in need of it's to be trusteed into over, and over. Please my king your only hope to achieve the highest levels of orgasm fit for the Red Queen."

Now glaring at the pale version of his self-wishing that he could do two things:

One was that he really wanted to kill this bastard.

Two, unfortunately part of him wanted to say that, and even more he wanted his twin to do that. Fucking bastard he cursed.

His cheeks blushed as he locket began to glow then he changed as he had his normal orange hair though white cat ears were visible, fuzzy white paws, tail, and among other places. (Think of how Grimmjow changed though with Ichigo as his fur would be white.)

Ichigo purred, "Please Shiro-Koi, make me yours."

Walking around aimlessly, Byakuya, who was trying to get his captain's uniform back and destroy the locket, was undoubtedly lost. There was a forest that seemed to go nowhere as he had no other life but there was something that had been following him for some time. He looked cautiously even though there was nothing there. That is, until he looked forward again to be face to face with his stalker.

Face to face

My lovely foe

Mouth to mouth

Raining heaven's blows

Hand on heart

His face become crimson as Byakuya's lips molded to the others. Something came over him though he didn't know when it was. The place changed around them he saw something through someone's eyes, two people in a castle writhing in the throes of ecstasy.

Tic tac toe

Under the stars

Naked as we flow

The cat that was in front of him had black fur on his waist down, forearms down, on his face looked like tears, and on the top of his head as the rest of him was blue. On his chest there was a light blue cherry blossom.

Before he knew it, the cat was only cementers from his face.

Cheek to cheek

The bitter sweet

Commit your crime in your deadly time

The locket changed as there was an addition to the center, the letter, C. The cat was nowhere to be seen afterwards, and he was back in the forest again. Or so he thought. There was sounds of arguing, and breaking glass coming the area he was approaching.

"Today is the day, I can feel it." The man at the head of the table said.

The rabbit at the table that had been slightly twitching disagreed laughed him as she asked, "Are you mad, Ura?

Wearing rather mad clothes in deed, Urahara had a black suit, his pants were plaid, his jacket was tethered, and there a multi-colored plaid belt on it. His suit shirt was tie-dyed, and the bow also multi-colored. He had big hat that was stripped blue, and white with pink scarf tied around it. His shoes were black as he had short poke-dotted socks on one side, and long purple socks on the other foot.

"Well I think Alice is here, Yoruichi." Urahara stated as he saw Byakuya hiding in the bushes trying not to be seen by them.

Yoruichi laughed, "Who would have own so where's Toshiro?"

Urahara answered, "He said he was late for a very important date."

Yoruichi smirked, "Isn't he always?"

Urahara nodded, "Yes, though Byakuya, would you mind to stop hiding, and have some tea with us?"

"I guess he's hiding cause he's in a dress." Remarked Yoruichi as she twitched before nearly nailing Byakuya with a tea cup that she threw at him.

Byakuya walked out of his hiding place even though he didn't want to, and sat at the table with the three.

Yoruichi coed, "Awww, he's so cute."

"Lady Yoruichi, refrain from calling me cute." He grumbled.

"Hey, you, stop giving Lady Yoichi attitude." Squeaked a black furred mouse in a captain's uniform

"Captain Soifon?" Byakuya said incredulously.

The mouse glared him as she said, "Yeah, you got problem with it?"

"What the hell is going on here?" demanded Byakuya.

Urahara explained, "There once a girl named Alice somehow appeared in our land known as Wonderland. She was young, beautiful, and strange though there was a reason for this. She was a necromancer. When she was denied both positions in the Red, and White Kingdom, she had placed a curse on this land. There would be only one ruler for both kingdoms as that would male but to the kingdom realized as their queens. Upon every full moon they forced to fight, the victor would then claim the one that had lost that night."

"I still don't understand what that has to do with me." Muttered Byakuya.

Yoruichi laughed, "You really think that it was just their kingdom that the victor, got? The victor got claim all rights to be king of both kingdoms, and losing queen as well."

Byakuya blushed, "You mean they do that too?"

"They do this until Alice reappears again, and you're here, Alice. Since you're here, games will change. The prize will no longer be either it will be you. Unless you say other else no one can force you what unless that has to do with the full moon which is tonight. I heard the White Kingdom is ruling now." Urahara finished explaining.

Soifon noted, "You're lucky they haven't noticed that you're here so the White King probably has hands full with the Red Queen right about now."

Yoruichi agreed, "Poor little strawberry."


	3. Chapter 2 Dear Insanity

Fan-Fiction-Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach or Alice in Wonderland, sailor moon, and the song 'Dear Insanity' by Asking Alexandria because they do also any of the bleach characters, or the Alice in Wonderland stuff, or sailor moon themes (likeness of the series).

Dear Readers,

When I was writing on this chapter of this Fan-Fiction, I was trying to do two things. One was to answer the questions of one of my reviewers as this person had asked me why Alice was needed in Wonderland. Because Alice (I'm guessing) only pops up when needed. So in the following chapter, this will be answered. Also I wanted to give my readers the second chapter that would be as interesting as the first chapter. In this chapter, there will be twists in characters personalities. There will be a character death just to warn you, suggestive sex theme, gore, and there is a second part of the curse that sounds like vampire stuff but I assure you that they're werewolves. Thank you for your time, and I hope that you enjoy the chapter,

Sincerely,

flamingpluffy

Rating for M (gore, slight hint of violence, character death, sexuality, and cross-dressing men)

Pairings-IchigoxShirosaki (Hichigo)

Reaping In Wonderland

Chapter 2-Dear Insanity

Ichigo could feel the midnight breeze, Shirosaki had him locked in arm's length, nuzzled into his pulse. There was a word for this as he knew his twin had obliviously known though rather not cared. He was quite often sad that he had never cared for the after effects of their mating as he had put it. Their sex drove them on the edge. Quite like insanity had been drumming his finger tips on the edge of their mind. Even so, he loved every tap of it.

_Oh sweet insanity_

_You take my hand and walk me out into the dark_

_We walk this road for hours and hours_

_To the white hills, and the oceans_

Inside of the castle, there walked a man, a little girl that sat on his shoulder, and a young woman standing next to him. He had been dressed in a black tuxedo and wore a rather dorky mask that one would wear at a ball, and his hair was spiky with bells on the tips. The little girl had a black kimono, pink hair, brown eyes, and moon clipped in her hair. The young woman was standing very politely as she showed that she was very confident standing there like royalty already. She had orange hair that went to her butt as she had orange eyes. Her clothes were a blue kimono that was revealing at the top as the length barely went past her thighs, on black high hills on and she wore a white crown. The kimono had one dragon on her left, and right side of the kimono as circled to her rather large bust.

The man spoke first, "I think the young masters are at the moment busy even so you could go, and interrupt them if you want."

"I believe all they need is a woman that can fill their large appetite to break this curse, and that woman would be me, Rangiku." The young woman told the man.

The little girl disagreed, "Kenny says that they are happy with each other and their game of tag, or was it hide in seek?"

Rangiku looked at the man as she raised an eyebrow, "What do you really tell that this kid, Kenpachi?"

He smiled like a crazy man saying, "Everything she asks me. Now I will inform the young master and his queen you have arrived."

_On a collision course, To hell we march,_

_We're doomed to this now_

_Oh the irony_

A rose hit the ground nearby as Ichigo and Shirosaki were in the process of snuggling with either. First reaction was that the message was received. Their father had always tried to force them with a woman. Today was the day that he sent another. But there was one thing that their father didn't know about. That the two princes of Wonderland had ate every single woman sent to aid of correcting their sexuality. So many they had drained, and covered. Even so they thought that their father would get the message.

"I hope this one will be a challenge. A real fighter is overdue." Shirosaki smirked.

Ichigo nodded, and since his twin had tainted him long ago, his thoughts were the same as he agreed, "Yes, the fight will make her blood the sweeter."

Shirosaki pulled his twin tighter to his chest, saying, "You know what you do to me when you speak like this?"

"Yes, now let's get cleaned up so we can get dirty all over again." laughed Ichigo.

_If I'm going down I won't go down alone_

_You're doomed to this_

_You're doomed to this now_

_Hold your Breath my dear_

_We're going down_

Rangiku saw the younger twin leaning against the wall waiting for her at the end of the hall way that went into King's bedroom. He was nude, drying his hair with a towel, and this was hot for some reason.

"Have you been waiting for long, my king?" She spoke with lust flowing from every pore of her body.

"Yes, I have. How would you like to start this?" He smiled.

"How about we play first?" She suggested while she walked over to the bed.

"Well I'm not in a playful mood today so you might have to play by yourself." Ichigo said as he had begun to walk to the bed.

"I heard you like it rough." she spoke as she her kimono off, then continued, "In this case I don't mind."

_I've walk this road for hours_

_To the white hills, and the oceans_

_I search for solace in this toxic land of sin_

_Just let me in_

_Don't wake me up, their songs are soothing_

_Their wine subdues me_

_Hold your breath my dear_

Shirosaki just left their bathroom, seeing the commotion that had occurred while his brother was with the new woman their father had sent. His beautiful little brother had blood all over his face as his tongue graced his moist crimson lips.

"Left half for you Oni-Koi." He gracefully spoke as he brushed himself off, and began to work to the room that I just left.

The older brother smirked with a certain kind of madness as he asked, "How did she taste?"

"Bitter." He answered.

"See you after your bath?" asked Shirosaki.

Ichigo nodded as he went into the bathroom and left the now unconscious half drained woman for his brother to finish off.

_Dreams, my mind won't me lift from my dreams_

_And thought I try I can't escape my mind_

_Dreams, my mind won't lift me from my dreams_

_And though you try you can't escape me_

`He was still sitting at the table where there had been no explanation on how everyone here looked like someone he knew from the Soul Society. This was all strangely familiar yet unnerving at the same time. Byakuya still had no answers to what was going on though he knew that there was a tie between him, and mad group of people that sat at this table.

"Urahara, what is going on?" He finally said in the calmest voice that he could muster.

He smiled as he began, "You remember how both kingdoms of Wonderland are cursed?"

Byakuya nodded, "Yes, they are locked in conflict with one another, right?"

"Yes but the curse isn't that simple. The families were put together so when the heirs were born, both would be the same sex every time, and no matter what happens their new generation had been homosexuals. The kingdoms have tried to make, and even force them to be straight. The other generations have just refused them. However, the twin princes that rule over Wonderland at the moment have a very different solution to their problems." Urahara explained.

Byakuya stared at the mad man strayingly, "Do they kill them?"

Clapping as he continued, "Very good, Alice, yes they killed them but not before they indulge themselves. At first, this was simply murder then the act turned into something more monstrous. Their act is to seduce the women, then to drink them dry before anything becomes too serious to the sex stage. They then claim that said woman never made the trip to their castle, and had simply disappeared."

"Is this why I'm here?" Byakuya asked.

"Maybe," The mad man before him laughed as he dodged a flying tea cup from Youichi.

Byakuya glared at the man before drinking the cup of tea he had, and heard what sounded like three riders approaching them.

"If you don't want to send to the twin princes for their games I suggest you to eat this." Urahara suggested as held out a small piece of cake.

He quickly took the piece of cake into his mouth then noticed that the world had gotten smaller around him before there was darkness around him. Well rather that Urahara had scooped him up into a tea kettle.

_Now you've seen what I've become_

_Now you've seen what I can do_

_Now you've seen what I'm capable of_

There a house that sailed across the moon that had the leaders of the Sailor Force, Black, and White Force. The leader of the Black, and White Force was Captain Tuxedo Mask a.k.a Kenpachi. The leader of Sailor Force was Yachiru. The jump off the house as they transformed into their battle outfits.

"Moon Prism Power Makeup!" Shouted Yachiru, her outfit as space came out of nowhere. The change was that her outfit was like a school girl's uniform. Her bows are red as there are two of them. One is on his chest while the other is on her lower back above her butt. Her top is white until you see the neck line that is blue. Her gloves were white with a red border as her skirt was blue, and her boots was red with a white border. She had a red choker with a moon insignia, and gold brooch on her forehead.

Then male changes into a black tuxedo, and had a funny looking mask on. If a smile could kill just by looking at you then it would. He had a rose in one hand as had a black tall hat in another. Laughing as he tossed the head towards Urahara, and horse had landed right behind them.

The horse changed into two men that were wearing a black Tuxedo like Kenpachi was wearing as one had short black hair with weird looking eye brows, light gray eyes as the other was bald with dark brown eyes.

"Don't you ever stay to fight your own battles, hatter?" Kenpachi asked.

"Well if you keep those two werewolf twins on a better leash then we wouldn't have a problem." Urahara said seriously.

Kenpachi laughed, "Well you know the second part of the curse. You know how hard it is to keep them fed, and craving down to medium? I'll tell you that is not a tea party. Now Hatter, give us Alice. We all know that she is in the tea pot. There's no hiding that power that she's giving off."

To-Be-Continued-


	4. Chapter 3 Not Strong Enough Pt 1

Fan-Fiction-Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach or Alice in Wonderland, Sailor Moon, and the song 'Not Strong Enough' by APOCALYPTICA & Gavin Rossdale. They do.

Dear Readers,

I was told recently that Yachiru had been more suited for mini so then I thought what if she had a power stage of her power that made her to transform into an older version of her (15 at tops). This will happen in later on in the story. Also was asked about how the families had kept going if they the heirs were only twin males and gay. I thought up a solution not anything to do with m-preg (because some readers don't like this). This will be complex so the next chapters (chapter four) will the explanation how they are doing this as this will another thing that Alice (Byakuya) will have to stop this. This will involve Hueco Mundo, (Japanese for Hollow Sphere). Finally, there will be more main characters from Bleach such Grimmjow (this chapter), and Uryu, and Orihime (chapter four). Thank you for your time,

Sincerely,

flamingpluffy

P.S

Toshiro will appear in either the fourth, or the fifth chapter.

Rating for M (Character Deaths, Twincest, Violence, Cross-dressing men, Character twisting, and Yaoi)

Pairings-IchigoxShirosaki (Hichigo) and hints of ByakuyaxToshiro (one-sided so far)

Reaping In Wonderland

Chapter 3- Not Strong Enough Pt. 1

Byakuya's Pov

In just a few moments, my world had turned into something that I couldn't recognize. Even so, I had my goals. I had to defeat the evil twins that were sending the land into distress. Somewhere this would lead me getting home to the Soul Society. Back to my post as captain where everything made sense, had its place and reason for being there.

At the moment I hugged the side of a top hat as I had been thrown through the sky to my new location. The location in question was a garden of green hedges that was part of a maze course that at the moment was deserted. This was connected to a red castle that was as big as a mountain to me at the moment. I knew because of the size I was. When I somehow got back to my original size then I would be fine. The castle would just like another noblemen's house in some ways like my own.

Suddenly a net had wrapped its self around the hat and me. The rope that was connected to the net was quickly pulled up the side of the castle. There was a window that was at the top where a hot mist was escaping from.

To my relief I heard a soft voice, "I wonder what my brother would say if he knew that I captured you first. He wouldn't be all big talk, would he?"

When I saw his orange hair, this made me relax for a moment as there was one thought _at least_ _he wasn't white king. _

"So Alice, what is my prize for catching you first?" He smirked at me making wish that I was more careful before this, and didn't follow Toshiro. Then something strange happened, my cheeks went red at thought of the small white haired captain. I blamed Alice for this, and what happened today.

_I'm not strong enough to stay away_

_Can't run from you_

_I'd just run back to you_

Situations like this, other people had gotten themselves in, never happen to me. This was more like something the substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki. Now I stand here sandwiched between two twins that looked strangely like that very same soul reaper.

I probably need to explain how this happened. Before hand, I was still in the net that the orange-headed twin had caught me with that night when Urahara had pulled off his mad stunt earlier.

I sighed as I thought of what to say very carefully, "I would prefer to get back to normal size and rest before doing anything. Perhaps a meal and a bath would do at the moment."

The prince seemed to have listened to me just as carefully as I to him when he said slyly, "You have two choices: one, I could return you to your size, as I allow you time alone though there's no telling if my brother would join you or not. Two, I could return you to your size and you take your bath with me as I keep my hands to myself. What do you say, Alice?"

I glared at him as he had indeed cornered me into having him as company, or have both of them as his company which he rather not have. There was no other choice as I answered, "I would prefer to pick the first one."

He smiled when he pulled me out of the net then set me on a stool where there was a small cubed piece of cake. Somehow the princes were expecting me to show up anytime. I thought for a moment this was a trap then I saw the orange head prince place a towel next to me.

"So what are you waiting for?" He asked.

_Like a moth I'm drawn into your flame_

_You say my name but it's not the same_

_You look in my eyes_

Ichigo's Pov

I watched the new Alice eat the cubed cake then his form changed, there was ripping of cloth then there was a tall man standing before him. His black hair went to his butt, there was a sexy muscled, pale, naked man in front of me. Until he felt my piercing stare then he covered his form with the towel I gave him. I could still see his nice thighs, some of his nicely toned chest, and a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

I reached out to him, saying, "Ready Alice?"

The hint of red was now a small blush covering his cheeks as he stared at my hand with deep thought, probably wondering if he should trust me or not. Either way at the moment, there was only me he had so I guessed he approved for right now. Alice took my hand allowing me to lead him into the water. His hand covered my face then I heard the towel fall to the floor, and the water swayed when sat down in the tub with me.

"May I help you?" I asked.

He thought about this for a moment then nodded as I was felt something weird. I couldn't decipher this feeling though I liked it. I grabbed the bottle of shampoo, pouring some in my hands to entangle them in his hair. His scent was intoxicating even so I sat this aside as I shampooed his hair then conditioned it.

"You know how you're burning me, right now?" I asked him.

He seemed to be effected by my words as stiffened then relax as he said, "I don't see how I would do such a thing."

"How does this sound? Since I won the first challenge, the prize would be a kiss from the lovely Alice?" I suggested as I tilted his chin towards me.

His eyes met mine as there was a look of confusion, as he had been caught up in something that was too much for him as he spoke, "No, Ichigo."

_I'm stripped of my pride_

_And my soul surrenders_

_And you bring my heart to its knees_

Byakuya's Pov

The Prince was frozen for a bit when my words were received then he nodded as he had quietly left before telling me, ""Pass! That was a test! I making sure you were really Alice. You are. I'll have a new dress brought up to you when you're done."

I was extremely confused by his actions even so this meant that my bath would go smoothly now. There was one person that kept nagging me in the back of my mind. Toshiro, The only reason I went to the ludicrous world. Why was he dressed like that?

I looked in my own reflection to see that I had cat ears, blue cat eyes then there was the general swishing in the water thought was part of the bath tub. But no I had a blue cat tail as well. What did this mean? Then I quickly noticed whiskers that appeared on the sides of my nose.

A glowing on his hand practically screamed at me when I saw an outline of bunny appears on his hand with a screen of a clock, and the capital letter 'T' to finish the image.

I stared at the image as somehow I knew this wouldn't come off as easily as using soup on it.

"Toshiro," I said then fought the urge to do blush crimson.

_And it's killing me when you're away_

_And I wanna leave_

_And I wanna stay_

Shirosaki's Pov

The door to the bathroom finally opened to reveal my twin brother who, for some reason had alook of confusion, and a bit of alertness about him. This worried me while stared at him trying to figure out what was wrong when I picked up some noises from the bathroom. There was someone in there.

I walked over to him to proceed to move out of the way though failed. He wasn't moving out of the way even wanted to. I couldn't make him. He flinched a little when I reached his face to stroke his cheek.

"Who is in our bathroom, little brother?" I asked him.

"Alice." I answered as I stood there surprised that she turned up so quickly.

I knew that he didn't want me to go to her even so I didn't want me to leave, and I wanted him to stay. This was indeed going to be a long night so I took ahold of his hand in mine to pull to the bed, and we laid in wait to for the Princess to finish her bath.

"Say my name." he spoke to me finally.

I smiled as the lines connected, I knew what was going on, so I his name as many times as I needed to.

_And I'm so confused_

_So hard to choose between the pleasure and the pain_

_And I know it's wrong_

Byakuya's Pov

When I was drying off, there was a tap at the door before two servants walked into the room packing a dress. I frowned as I remembered what Ichigo had told him earlier.

_ The Prince was frozen for a bit when my words were received then he nodded as he had quietly left before telling me, ""Pass! That was a test! I making sure you was really Alice. You are. I'll have a new dress brought up to you when you're done." _

Now that they were here with the dress, I wondered if the dress was going to be around the same fashion as I secretly hoped that the dress wouldn't be. Though to my dismay the dress was even worse than the one he was wearing. The dress was another maid's outfit that was black and white laced silk. There was a large bow in the front as there a small bow in the middle of that one, and another medium size bow on his lower back. The sleeves were long as there was a part a black lace tied into a bow on the wrist, and the sleeve continued to his knuckles. I would have had to wear six inch high hills but I was going bed though they never told me why I had to wear the dress to bed.

After the maids put the dress on me, I walked into the room where the twin princes laid cuddled together. They seemed like they were inseparable. Well until I walked into the room. The two took me by pouching up then pulling me into bed sandwiched between the two.

"What's the meaning of this?" I asked.

Ignored, Ichigo snickered, "Night, Alice, and Night, Oni-Koi."

Shiro had mimicked the other by saying, "Night, Alice, and Night, Berry-Koi."

My last thought before drifting off to sleep was how did I get in this mess again?

_And I know it's right_

_And even if I tried to win the fight_

_My heart would overrule my mind_

_And I'm not strong enough to stay away_

Ichigo's Pov

When I had woke up, there were two things that I noticed. One, that I was embraced into the same protective arms that I find myself in every day. Two, which the Princess Alice was, curled up one the other side of the bed by his self. I had always figured when I had met Alice that my feelings for my brother would fade. No, they were stronger. I didn't want him to let me go. I didn't want him to change the way he looked at me. If possible I snuggled closer to him hearing myself sigh as I was pleasured by his warmth.

"I like the way you feel against me as well." His twin smiled at him like a cool breeze had gone over him. This was different I thought his never had been so gentle towards him. Shirosaki was usually a sadist towards him.

"It's time for the event, my love." Shirosaki's voice went through the air as smooth as silk

For reason, I thought that met that he wasn't completely in love as I was. Even if I knew this it hurt me like a fire that we burnt down the old castle we lived in. The flames had killed those people who tried to separate us from either. They had tried to change us. Now their words had haunted me.

Flashback-Ichigo's Pov-

"_Ichigo, this behavior that you had shown had proved that you've had a tainted relationship with your brother, Shiro. He's twin brother none the less. For this, you're moving with your mother as he will stay here with me. Do you understand?" ordered his father Isshin a.k.a the King of Wonderland._

_I gaped at what he had told me then before I knew what I was doing I ran from the room. I ran until I reached the place I was looking for. The kitchen was like any other kitchen in a castle but I knew that the stove had been known for being unstable. The stove was prone to accidents that would cause wild fires, and even death. A smile creped over his lips just as he destroyed the kitchen, making traps in the room to where if someone merely opened the day the room would explode. The exploitation would take more than just the kitchen. Then he left to the areas that were highly prone to exploding, breaking, and basically falling apart. _

_ Reaching the end of the hall, he heard a door open then a scream, wood cracking, and BOOOOM! There were people rushing to the place unknowingly falling into the other traps that he had laid out for them. _

_ "So that was you're doing." A laugh went came out of now_

_ I turned around to run into Shirosaki who was grinning from ear to ear. _

_ I blushed, "Yes, I did. He said they taking us away from either."_

_ "Your sexy when you go mad, you know that my lover." Shirosaki said before he kissed me roughly with his tongue that had snaked his way into my mouth as his arms dug themselves into my hair. He massaged my scalp when this kissed become animalistic as we both began to us teeth though there was a shout that rang through the air._

_ "This what Shiro has done to him? They are having a relationship that is behind brotherhood. This love that only a man and woman should have not brothers especially twin brothers! This is simply inhuman. Plus all the damage that he has done to the castle, and people were killed in the death traps that Ichigo had put was probably because Shiro coerced him to do this!" Yelled the King._

_ "No father! I did this on my free will! I love Shiro more than anything in my entire life. You're making up things because he's more important than some no good out dated useless old man!" I shouted at the top of my lungs_

_ Shiro hugged me from behind as he proposed, "Why don't we kill me all little brother? Their usefulness has run out. They hit their expiration date, and that would be today, right, Ichi? Why don't we kill them?" _

_ The two glanced at me, their youngest son, I was actually thinking what my brother was saying, and agreed, "I believe that date would be today. Let's leave them to die. Besides that is their destiny."_

_ The last words that I heard my father speak were, "Love can only burn for so long." _

_ The King ran at them even so the floor fall underneath him as he heard, "Do really think that Ichigo was the only one that put traps in this god forsaken castle of yours? He just speeded up the process." _

_ We had leaped out of the window landing on the bridge of the castle where to groups stood. The first was the Sailor Force, and other was the Tuxedo Force. They watched us walk across the bridge then one of them asked, "What is it that you desire, my lord?" _

_ `I said, "Burn it down to ashes until there is nothing left." _

_End of Flashback_

_I'm not strong enough to stay away_

_What can I do?_

_I would die without you_

Shirosaki's Pov

That morning was like any other morning that I had with my brother. I had noticed that the new Alice had slept had the other side of us. From the tattoo on his head he has had a mate just like me. Some people in wonderland hadn't known our state, or know the curse fully. We are what some people would call werewolves as in the soul society we are known as Vizards. We take the form of a wolf separately but we don't know what would happen if we transformed together.

I felt him pull himself closer to me then something came over me. His presents were like the warm sun, he smelt like the gentle breeze from a waterfall, and so I said, "I like the way you feel against me as well."

His reaction was priceless, red began to spread across his cheeks, and a weight that had been on my shoulders had been lifted. I smiled at him like he was my god, and for me he was my god. I lived for him every day. You could say that's why I have to win every event that have. Ichigo is mine. Screw fighting over Alice I thought. She isn't very interesting anyway especially since she has a mate. That only meant for thing that Ichigo was all mine.

I reminded him playfully, speaking in a husky tone, "It's time for the event, my love."

Although things didn't go as plan, Ichigo didn't catch the hint like did at times instead he looked disappointed then he was sad. I sighed keeping him happy was like trying to keep an Italian from a bar. I got out of bed, leaving my brother in the care of the new Alice who watching us with mild interest.

"Would you watch him for me?" I requested.

Alice nodded as I left the room to the bathroom to get ready for today's new event. Today's event was to find their way out of the maze well by their way meaning Alice was to find her out. We were playing golf to chill for the day.

_In your presence my heart knows no shame_

_I'm not to blame_

_'Cause you bring my heart to its knees_

Byakuya's Pov

Well today was the greatest day in history that I had so far. I had breakfast with twin princes of place called Wonderland. They were cursed, or well that is what everyone is leading me to believe. The event that was to happen today was supposed to be between with the two groups: The Sailor Force, and The Tuxedo Force. But since I had appeared I was to go in the even instead of the princess.

"So why am I doing this event?" I inquired.

Shirosaki answered, "Because we have been in events almost every day so we are going to chill, and play golf as we watch the event come in play."

Ichigo approved as he added, "We're tired of doing all the work besides if you do the event then you might met the other half of that cat you need to complete your transformation."

Shirosaki agreed, "Yes that sounds like a win win to me."

I thought about what they had said though there was no choice in the matter. I could see that much in their eyes. Now that I think about what they said something about going golfing I knew this game wasn't any other game. This maze was a golf course, as the people were their target.

I suddenly heard a noise behind me, there was a giant guy that resembled Soifon's lieutenant, Marechiyo Ōmaeda. He looked around then climbed on top of bush (which I have no idea of the hedge keep up under the pressure of his weight), and began to run.

I heard Shirosaki's voice clearly, "He's cheating!"

After that was said, I heard the sound of someone hitting a ball then a painful scream coming from the man on the bush. He fall the ground hard as a golf rowed on his side, and I heard someone laughing. A man was leaning against the bush staring at me oddly then appeared beside me. He had light blue long hair, cat ears, tail, light blue eyes, lightly pale skin, six foot tall, and he wore the outfit of an Arrancar.

"Well I see that the new Alice is here. I'm the other half of the blue cat you saw the other day. I will become part of you if you can do one thing first."

"What would that be?" I enquired

He said slyly, "Finish the maze of course then we will start our search for Toshiro."

Only mentioning his name made me think of how I missed him so much. He was so small, cute, and well he was Toshiro. That's all that mattered to me.

"Deal," I agreed as I reached out towards to him.

To-Be-Continued-


	5. Chapter 3 End of Me pt 2

I don't own "Bleach", the song by Apocalyptica, and Gavin Rossdale- End Of Me, "Alice In Wonderland", and any parts that are similar to "The Cat Returns".

Dear Reader,

This chapter will begin different as this chapter will leap from the past to the present. I apologize for taking so long on this chapter! I have entered in new themes as well as ending the song that is inserted in this fan-fiction (again I don't known that song). There will happening that will not make sense until the fourth chapter. I know I said this about the following chapter but I promise this plot will fully explained in the following chapter. I would like to leave a note for my favorite reviewer 'Seikatsu Shirosaki Bethlehem', I want to personally want to say thank you for your reviews, and great reviews. So this chapter and a new plot twist (winks ^-^ Hai super plot twist coming your way... I hope!) I haven't really asked this of my readers (I hope doesn't sound creepy) I really like if anyone would review this because as a writer I would like to know if I doing something wrong, or if there's something you like that you want to happen more! Thank you for your time, and possible reviews,

Sincerely,

flamingpluffy

P.S

I'm writing on other fan-fictions so the chapters update might take longer though I won't take as long as this time. Also When I posted this I said that I was going to post this on 7/26/12 though it was late, and I had not gotten this edited so please forgive the mistakes, and errors in this fan-fiction. I have sent it to my friend who will edit, and I will fix this chapter when she corrects them.

Reaping In Wonderland

Chapter 3-The End of Me Pt.2

Ichigo's Pov

And it's killing me when you're away

And I wanna leave

And I wanna stay

We had been doing the same routine that he had done every day. First we would found a way to compete for the dominating end of fights. The second thing was to take every pleasure that we could from doing the competition in public. Such as Shiro would be so rash, and affectionate towards me as this would be at the most random moments. I had secretly loved every second of those moments.

His voice had caught me off guard while his arm had sunk around his waist, silk run up his spine, "It's such as lovely such a shame that's taking your attention away from me."

I could feel his breath on my ear, his tongue swirling around as I whimpered, "Well I thought we could make a game out of this."

"Really? Please do tell me." Shiro had bite my ear, whispering to me

I shivered on contact, his arms were fully around my waist, taking a firm hold around my waist, and I told him, "We could compete to see who would hit the most people to help Alice on her merry way, and win her mate?"

His laughter rang through the air, his grinned was large, "No, why don't we be the good antagonist that we are, and go after the helpless Alice. Besides she thinks that sword she packs around is going to help her but she is wrong. Not until her mate arrives."

And I'm so confused

So hard to choose between the pleasure and the pain

And I know it's wrong

Byakuya's Pov

I had been following this man had resembled the espada that attacked Ichigo sometime back. His name was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, an espada, part of the Aizen's army but in this world he was something different. In some sense, he had a teal hair, cat ears, a long teal tail, and had cat like reflexes.

Every now, and then a golf ball would go past my head hitting a guard or nearly knocking off my head. I had briefly thought that the twins had been trying to help me instead that thought was dashed when a golf ball nearly hit me directly in the back of my head again.

I ran towards to the bush where the strange look alike stood smiling, "Move it, little Lady. We're in a hurry. Don't want to ruffle that dress of yours do you?"

I glared at man when I sensed two more people who had joined the maze ahead of me. They were soldiers that were easy forded when Grimmjow had pulled out his blade taking them down. Soldiers were big cats that fur coats like black suites. But now they were just bruised, knocked out, and one less guard to deal with.

"To get through this stupid useless maze made by those Twincest Princes, and that the yin yag squads." He laughed

"The yin yag squad?" I questioned

Grimmjow shook his head saying, "There's not enough time to explain. Later."

He picked up in bridle style running through the maze as he kicking the walls with cats on the other side of them. There was a symphony of meows followed behind them. The maze had lead up to a tower that was like fifty stories high. How are supposed to climb that in the amount of time they asked for.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get us up their but the question is you going to be about to open the gate today, or fall into something more dangerous than wonderland unarmed and helpless." Insured Grimmjow

And I know it's right

And even if I tried to win the fight

My heart would overrule my mind

And I'm not strong enough to stay away

Shirosaki's Pov- Flashback-

Having my twin brother in my arms there was a part of me that remembered that there was a time that I was alone. The one that I was meant for had been kept from me for the longest time. At the beginning my father had forced me to live in the side of the castle that wasn't used. This side was my part of the castle that was filled of limits. Limits that made my body go cold, my heart rate increase, and pain course through me. I couldn't stop going. There was a voice that core worst into following the voice. This voice relieved me of the loneliness that haunted every second of my life.

The voice echoed in the wall, "What's behind the wall, Mommy?"

The other voice had spoken, provoking me when I knew the person on the other side answered, "One of Daddy's filing office. You know that this side of the castle is part of the filing rooms for the kingdom. Now let's go to your room, honey."

I hated the woman even more now. I swore when I got the chance that I would take pleasure in taking the most important in their life away. Smiling when I heard footsteps slowly echo away from my side of the castle. I knew the truth. I knew what this kingdom had become when the ruling was side ruled with the captain of the king's squad, Aizen had joined this family.

I spoke darkly, "Ichigo will be his name."

End of Flash Back

Ichigo's Pov

I knew there was something off when the day had started then again I wanted to believe that nothing would go wrong. My heart felt weird then again the way my twin was being so affectionate. I wanted to never end. So to make the day go on, I took the offense as strange as this was to me. I won this time. The score board on shown the points were Red, 3, and White, 1.

"Brother, what is wrong?" I spoke suddenly there was some sort of emptiness that went over me then the feeling went away.

He snuggled into my arms as he laughed, "Dreaming of yesterday. So what do you want for a prize?"

I knew that part of me wanted to say to give him to me but something changed what I said. I wanted something that was much different. The wish was very strange; relaxing yet more true than what was going on around here. The things that people couldn't see, the invisible truth that was clear to everyone yet wasn't known. The accident that happened years ago, when the castle of wonderland was burnt down then divided into the two kingdoms.

'Cause it's killing me when you're away

And I wanna leave

And I wanna stay

And I'm so confused

So hard to choose between the pleasure and the pain

And I know it's wrong

And I know it's right

And even if I tried to win the fight

My heart would overrule my mind

And I'm not strong enough to stay away

To-Be-Continued-

]


	6. Chapter 4 Brand New Day Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Bleach', or 'Alice In Wonderland, and 'BRAND NEW DAY' by NEIL PATRICK HARRIS.

Dear Readers,

I apologize for being so late with this chapter. In the following chapter there will be things that will explain some things. There will be character transformations and more. I hope you like the chapter will try to get the next quicker. Thank you for your time,

Sincerely,

Flamingpluffy

P.S

The reason I ended where I did was so that I knew that couldn't finish today so I made this another two part chapter.

Reaping In Wonderland

Chapter 4- Brand New Day Pt. 1

Shirosaki's Pov

There were days that I had planned to escape the prison that had held me with everything. But this was life, and there's nothing fair about it. People leave you when times go wrong. Today was no different; I was still in the cell that was made for a monster like me. Somehow the walls repelled me to stay as I had tried to bring this down. The thing that happened was that I went through the wall back to room that I was held in. I never knew why though now I know that I hadn't had a reason to go through the wall in the beginning.

There was always a sound of footsteps down the hallways. I heard voices that went from orders that the king had given the servants or the small voice that argued with the servants. He wanted too much for a little guy. The price that he had paid was so too much to bare.

There was a noise that was made through the wall; I was again drawn to the wretched place, and listened. Then the laughter echoed loudly, the footsteps were of one little boy, and two female servants. They were yelling for him to stop running and to calm down since he had been so weak. Suddenly, the opening in the wall moved, a small fragile orange headed boy with pale skin and light golden brown eyes appeared.

"You're just like me," He smiled so big, so sweet, and so cute.

I watched with interest but there was one thing that worried me. He was breathing hard, red in the face, and leaning against the wall. A grin appeared on my face, there was a wicked idea beginning to form in my mind. My feet agreed before my mind had anything to do with my actions. This time was like my body had known what I wanted to do.

I walked up to him to cup his cheeks then leaned down gracing my lips over his. First the kiss was so innocent, he gasped in shock, and he was stunned for a few minutes while I had other plans to continue my actions. The kiss had turned up a notch when a pair of pale hands was placed in my hair gripping my scalp.

When we had pulled away, I heard some voices that I never wanted to hear again, "Ichigo, where are you, my son?"

_This appeared as a moral dilemma_

_Cause at first it was weird though I swore to eliminate_

_The worst of the plague that devoured humanity_

_It's true I was vague on the 'How'_

_So how can it be that you_

_Have shown me the light?_

Normal Pov

Once there was two kingdoms that were visited by a powerful witch named Alice. She was thought to be destined to save the kingdom, but nothing comes without a price even when the person was the savior. They needed to be paid though what would happen if the only two of the people that could pay the savior wasn't willing? Well then the savior will have their revenge, and pay the bill herself as the pay will be the payment herself. The curse was written in the blood of the princes that had denied her. They were sent to the one place that was most sacred to the witch. The place that she called home, a place that crawled with creations of each dimension, and time that never went on.

The witch had spoken once, there was only six words before the lives of thirteen generations of red and white were affected, "This is a brand new day."

_It's a brand new day_

_And the sun is high_

_All the birds are singing_

_That you're gonna die_

Byakuya's Pov

I had something that I wanted to say but even in this situation I didn't even know what to do. All the questions were some of my commanding officer, Captain Yamamoto would ask. For example, he would ask why I had teal blue cat ears, two tails, and cats' whiskers. Well I would then have to explain why I was wearing this kimono that blue, patterned in silver snow petals, a misty light blue cast, and black five inch hills. This all happened so quick that I couldn't believe that all this had actually occurred. This all happened when the princes had left the match all together, or so we thought.

Grimmjow had picked me up, running through the maze as there was a musical meow, meow that followed behind us. The path that he had taken us to the tower that was quite strange. There was nothing it had led to even so I glanced over at him questioningly.

"Where does that lead?" I asked.

He smiled, saying, "To the future I hope."

I sighed; the answer wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Even so I didn't like it nor the nervous laugh that he had made. I glanced up to see that there was soldiers approaching again.

Before there was any fighting, the ground lit up so brightly that Grimmjow had to leap over that mass to escape the upcoming collusion. This formed familiar shapes that were human women that began attacking the soldiers, I had recognized some of them though I pushed that aside as we made our way up the tower.

When I thought things couldn't get any worse, the tower had begun to fall, and the entire tower was leveled down by explosions.

_How I hesitated_

_Now I wonder why_

_It's a brand new day_

Ichigo's Pov

After I had left the room that held the pale boy with platinum white hair, golden yellow eyes, and this weird similarity to me, I was scolded very badly then put on room arrest until my coughing, mild cold and fever had subsided. My father was very mad with me, my mother laughed nervously as she held me close to her.

One day, I had gotten away from the servants once again; I approached the hole in the wall. The wall looked the part of the castle that I wasn't supposed to go into. There was something about that part of my home that had me drawn there. Just like the strange boy who I had met the other day was. The kiss that we shared had me on pins and needles. I felt like the experience that we shared was meant to be. Like I wanted more. In those days, my father forbade me to be with boys my age so I was around girls all the time.

Today was so weird. I just wanted to know why I wanted to that best friend. I wanted her gone. I wanted her to leave me alone. We were arts & crafts then suddenly I had this thought that I wanted her dead. The prefect way to deal with her was to stab her to death with the pair of scissors had my desk. I could see it. But suddenly all I did was run with all I could. I had get away. I had to get somewhere safe. Somewhere for her to be safe from myself.

There I stood at the part of the wall that was now covered by the shelf of books. A door had been there for years yet no one would think about it. So I looked for the right book that would allow me to my new haven. To someone that I needed more than I could understand at that age and time.

_All the times that you beat me unconscious I'll forgive_

_All the crimes incomplete, listen honestly I'll live_

_Mr. Cool, Mr. Right, Mr. Know-it-all is through_

_Now my future's so bright and I owe it all to you_

_Who showed me the light._

Shirosaki's Pov

Thinking about the other day had made me feel so anxious to want have another run in with the pale boy named Ichigo. Knowing that the king was his father would have gotten anyone to think differently. Even feel disgusted, sick, and revolted that they had kissed their brother more than that their twin brother. No I curbed it.

Today proved that I wasn't the only one as there were hushed whispers by the servants. There were noises that came through the wall where the sickly prince made his way through to appear in what I would guess would be his pajamas. His smile allowed me to ignore his thin pale face, perhaps not his red cheeks.

"I wanted to see if you were a dream, or real. I guess that wasn't a dream." He laughed nervously yet cutely.

I spoke huskily, "Well I say that kiss we shared wasn't part of your imagination."

His face glowed crimson as he whispered fearing someone would hear like our father, "I couldn't stop dreaming about it."

I smirked smugly, "I would hope not."

He begin to fidget as he spoke quietly, "Well I just wanted to say good morning, and that I'll see you later but first I wanted to ask you question."

"Ask away." I said smoothly.

He looked at me with such innocence that it was hard listen to what he was saying, "Will... you be here when I get time to get away from the servants again?"

All I wanted to do was ask him to stay with me, and not leave even so I knew that he would be here to ask for his only son to be given back to him so I said, "Yes I'm always here."

His face lit up so bright, he was so happy, and I loved it as he bowed to me stuttering like a girl, "Thank you..."

I curtly told him my name, "Shirosaki. Prince Shirosaki Vizard."

_It's a brand new me_

_I've got no remorse_

_Now the water's rising but I know the course_

_I'm gonna shock the world_

_Gonna show Bad Horse_

_It's a brand new day_


	7. Chapter 4 Brand New Day pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Bleach', or 'Alice In Wonderland, and 'BRAND NEW DAY' by NEIL PATRICK HARRIS nor do I own the opening theme song of Elfen Lied, Lithium cause I don't!

Dear Readers,

Here's the second part of the fourth chapter. There will be a time skip in this as the Kurosaki twins have aged by three years. I'm going to apologize for the yaoi scene if it's not to your liking. The following will have flashbacks, to the present, and reasoning of the curse as the events that happened before it. Hope you like the following chapter,

Sincerely,

Flamingpluffy

P.S

I would like to thanks the following reviewers:

Firstly: Seikatsu Shirosaki Bethlehem thanks for reviewing chapters 1-5, and you support with this story.

Secondly: hehehehehohoProductions0

Sorceress of the Black Rose

Darkdolly

Thanks for the reviews, and the continued support.

Reaping In Wonderland

Chapter 4- Brand New Day Pt. 2

Shirosaki's Pov

-Three Years Later-

The last time that I saw my twin brother was at least a year ago. He was thin as always, the pale skin hadn't really changed, and weak body hadn't gotten stronger. I worried about his health the most. He was getting weaker every time I saw him, now that he had left to the other palace because of the war between the red kingdom and white kingdom. The times had gotten worsen as that made me believe that I would never see him again until that night.

He had entered the hole in wall that was strangely never covered or covered poorly. I drunk up his image, Ichigo had changed so much that I was almost completely deceived. Looking in his eyes, I saw that he had matured through something I couldn't comprehend, even as his twin.

"I got here as soon as I could, Shiro." He smiled, launching into my arms.

I pulled him up into my arms, I cupped his cheeks, "I missed you, my love, never leave me again. Promise me."

Looking into my eyes, I saw for a moment a sadness that lasted only for a moment when he whispered, "I'm all yours tonight."

And Penny will see the evil me

Not a joke not a dork not a failure

And she may cry but her tears will dry

When I hand her the keys to a shiny new Australia

Byakuya's Pov

When the tower had collapsed, the scenery had changed into that was morphing that hadn't there for centuries. There were soldiers that greeted us with more enthusiastic, and the relief had followed that. Like the place that they had found was more pleasing then they thought they would have found us. It wasn't like they were trying to kill us five minutes ago or anything just comforted that they found unharmed.

The first one who spoke up had looked like my sister then my thoughts went my wife but I stopped that. This wasn't the time to see these things so I listened her calm yet tranquil voice speak in a clearly ordering tone, "Excuse me, my Lord; the Queen would be pleased if you would join her in the court at once."

I asked myself what she was doing here as the body I was connected to had other ideas, he spoke coldly, and indifferent to the venomous word that he spoke, "I would but I have better things to do rather have some meaningless arranged marriage to something as plain and tedious as a woman not, mention a witch."

I glanced over at Grimmjow seeing that he just shrugged then pointed to the scene that was developing in front of us, "Yes, you tell that witch that she can pack up her crap she brought and go the hell home. We're in the middle of something that's actually of a higher importance."

I sighed as I was fed up this place, fed up the ridiculous curse, and all I wanted to do was leave so I demanded, "What's going on?"

"Shhh, see this," He pointed to the scene, "This is your test, this is the past, this will reveal the truth, and the reason why you're here. Come, and devour the humanity to start anew."

It's a brand new day

Yeah, the sun is high

All the angels sing

Because you're gonna die

Shirosaki's Pov

The kisses started at first gentle, the comfort of having my twin with me when he had been forced out of my life might be fatal even so I couldn't stand the emptiness anymore. The time we had stood tightly not wanting let each go. Teeth went over his lips was the beginning of the rough night that was just started. After he gasped, I invaded his mouth going over his teeth, graced over the top of his lips, and toyed with his tongue.

A sound came from Ichigo making me want him even more so coaxed his tongue in my so graced my teeth over his tongue. Ichigo was a weak defenseless rabbit in my arms have forever so I heard him moan my name, "Shiro."

I had no other choice but take this up another notch, and quickly undo the buttons on his jacket, and take it off of him. The next thing was his shirt that was quickly pulled off to proceed to push him on to the bed beneath us.

"I can see why they left you on the other side of the castle away from me, "Ichigo's cheeks went bright red, "I can no longer hold myself back. No games of cat and mouse."

I leaned into his neck biting down harshly to hear him hiss in plain then gasp when my tongue lapped where I bit him before. Planning on making a trail, I had started from his neck to end at the small peak his nipple that was hard, and perked up. Biting down on his nipple, my tongue swirled around making him moan loudly. I had done this treatment to both of his nipples even so I watched him fall from the high throne sat on.

I tilted his chin saying in a very greedy tone, "Your mine. You're my brand new day."

Go ahead and laugh

Yeah I'm a funny guy

Tell everyone goodbye

Byakuya's Pov

I didn't understand what he meant until I actually looked at the princes that we were part of. The two princes had looked just like Ichigo and Shirosaki, only they had black and silver hair. They were similar to the twins in the present but at the same time not at all. Their eyes were blood red, detached orbs that made him think that he was looking into the eyes of demons. The way the two princes had acted was egotistical, and a severe case of a god complex.

The princes got up then walked all the way to the servant's quarters. This place appeared to be one of the barracks at the soul society. When the doors had been opened there was at first peace later to become panic with servants that lined up out of fear for their lives.

"Hanataro, we need to see for the rest of the day. There's a problem we need to devise." The Ichigo look alike called out.

Said servant had quickly ran out of the line of servants, saying," Yes, Prince Night and Light."

They smiled sadistically leaving the barracks of the servants to arrive at the training ground for the soldiers that was like carbon copy of Squad Eleven but with other squad members added. They took a seat in the shade as Hanataro stood before him very skittish.

"Hanataro, do you realize that you were late every day this past week?" Light had pointed out calmly though you could tell that he was very bored with this ritual.

"Or that you have been rather clumsy lately. You spelled my coffee all week." Night added.

Light smiled at his twin, "You too, huh?"

Night suggested, "I guess we'll have to punish you harshly this time to make you understand, won't we, brother?"

Light laughed, "You know people call me a sadist, right? Even so, you're crueler than I am. Hana-chan, you know your choices. It's us."

Night finished, "Or them," Pointing towards the soldiers who were eying the servant with interest.

Light continued, "It's your choice."

He looked very scared, nervous, and somehow at peace when he approached the twins taking Night's and Light's hand in his, "I choice you my Lords."

I knew that I couldn't stop this and I knew I didn't want to watch anymore. This was something have happened. People shouldn't be this way.

It's a brand new day

The Witch's Pov

Putting that spell on the servant was the pentacle of my vengeance. I knew this curse would drive them insane to go out their way to focus all of their attention on the poor servant Hanataro. As soon as they tried taking him there would be consequences. The curse would make them want him more than just sex but hunger its self. That poor boy had died a week ago when he had slit his wrists from all of the mental and sexual abuse he got from the twin princes. This was their last time they would spend together, and this was how they were going to spend it. Such a shame they will die and destroy their family for greed and lust.

Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam

Et lingua eius loquetur iudicium

Byakuya's Pov

The servant was only the container of the curse. In the end, he was eaten body and all. Scenes showed that the ground beneath the princes had opened to take to a new world that would kill them, and create them throughout the past generations.

"Heuco Mundo: the place where the cursed twins are rebirthed, and resealed for centuries." Grimmjow

I inquired, "What started all of this?"

He smiled while answering, "Rejection."

"This was all started over rejection?" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know how stupid that sounds though the witch had spited them for doing so. No one knows why the twins did so but that's not why you're here. This is." Grimmjow laughed.

The scene had morphed again though to a more recent time to a time where Ichigo and Shirosaki had been sleeping in an old dusty side of the white kingdom. They were younger than they were now somehow the scene before made me feel better from the past I had to watch. The two seemed to love each other a great deal. I had briefly wondered why they were on this side of the house. A moment later my thought was interrupted by movement in the room.

Ichigo had slowly, quietly risen though with winch here, and there while getting dressed I saw that Shirosaki had rolled over to where Ichigo was. He must have been surprised when he didn't feel his twin where he was a moment ago.

So quickly gripped Ichigo's arm tightly, "Don't go. Don't leave me again."

"I have to go. They will notice that I'm gone if return in the morning. Well it is morning so I have to go. See you when I can, alright?" Ichigo said in a low tone that was almost pleading.

Shirosaki pulled him into soft and pure kiss before agreeing, "Be safe."

Ichigo had nodded with a blushed face then walked over to the hole in the wall, and crawled through to vanish on the other side.

"What?" I watched confused to have the scene change to Ichigo's room where there the king, queen, and their personal doctors gathered around the body of Prince Ichigo.

"My Lord, and My Lady, in the middle of the night our frail Prince Ichigo had died peacefully in his sleep," One doctor explained, "You see with your son's abilities-"King silenced him by saying, "There is no reason to explain what happened. We know what happened last night. Just hope he understands what he has done."

Standing behind the King stood the spirit of the dead Prince, Ichigo, and everything started to smell foul.

"Does Shirosaki know?" I stated.

"No, he's in pure denial. You need to let the princes have their peace. Are you ready?" Grimmjow asked.

Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem

Quoniam cum probatus fuerit accipiet coronam vitae

Kyrie, fons bonitatis

Kyrie, Ignis Divine, Eleison

Shirosaki's Pov

"My dearest brother, you need to know something." Ichigo announced.

I looked up at him smiling, "Would that be dearest only brother?"

"You should let me go. It's killing you." Ichigo suggested seriously.

I growled at him shouting, "I'll never let you go! Your mine! You're my only day I have! My brand new day!"

Ichigo returned the glare, "In this form I couldn't give you anything you need. I can't keep you warm, or protect you when you need me to. You need to start a new day, and find someone that will love you. Shiro, I'm over. You're need to find hope that save keep you from this madness. I wish I could but I'm hollow now, and powerless to save the one person I ever truly loved."

O quam sancta, quam serena, quam benigna

Quam amoena esse virgo creditur

O quam sancta, quam serena, quam benigna

Quam amoena O castitatis lilium


	8. Chapter 5 I Cry

Reaping In Wonderland Chapter 5

I Don't Own the following:

Bleach-I don't own!

Alice in Wonderland- Disney does

The Song for the Chapter: I cry- I don't own this song, Flo Rida does.

Please Review

Chapter 5- I Cry

**I know caught up in the middle**

**I cry just a little when I thinking of letting go**

**Oh no I gave up on the riddle **

**I cry just a little of thinking of letting go **

Shirosaki's Pov

I stared at the white walls that surrounded me coldly with the emptiness that could somehow fill this room up. There wasn't anything that could fill the void that my twin had occupied all these years. But there was something I had to admit to myself. Something I wasn't able to let go no matter what.

"Brother, it was my fault that I have taken the entire curse into my hands to destroy my kingdom. Why must our blood be so greedy?" I asked.

I lay in the bed that had held my brother's sanity, soul, and last dying breath in this world. This thought had made me shudder. His last dying breath, my twin brother was dead? I glanced over at the space that my twin would have been in the past years we were together until hours ago. He was dead?

"When did this happen?" I demanded.

**I know you wanna get behind the wheel **

**But only one Rida Eyes shut still got me swimming like a diver**

**Can't let go I got fans in Okinawa**

**My heart to Japan quake losers and survivors **

A voice that was pure and sweet had answered my question stood in my shadow, "You know there is a reason that must be accepted. Even so, I will tell you the truth so that you would listen to me."

"Who's there?" I asked.

"If you accepted the truth then you would know who I am." The voice told me.

"Please tell me." I begged.

The voice sighed before saying, "You would never believe me."

Standing up quickly, I swirled around trying to find the location of the voice as I yelled, "Tell me who you are!"

A few minutes later, the door slammed open as guards quickly rushed into the room looking for the disturbances. There was nothing but a prince who was in the bed with tubes connected to him. He was being supported by a breathing machine.

I gasped at the sight that the prince had snow white locks like mine, the same blue eyes, and pale skin. He was in a white hospital gown and there were numerous flowers all around him with cards.

Picking up one of the cards,

Dear Shirosaki,

I wish I could be there with you but there was another place that I had seen. The place that had drawn us since we were children, and was smothered in snow yet there was warmth radiated off of every corner. There were lotuses, cherry blossoms, and sun flowers. There's no pain here. We will be free of our illness as I am. I will be waiting there for you my love,

Sincerely,

Ichigo

**No way no you didn't get my flowers**

**No way to sound better but the killer was a coward **

**Face just showers, the minute in an hour **

**Heard about the news all day went sour**

A scream echoed through the room when the realization hit me. There was only one thing I could do. All I could do was scream. While the room became chaotic with guards trying to calm me down. The resort? They failed until a woman walked in the room with a dissatisfied look on her face as she approached me.

All my mind could do was go on alert. I wanted her not to touch me. My skin burned like I was on fire. I needed help. Someone to save me! Someone get me way from this witch.

**Lil mama's get me feeling like a limit here**

**Put you in the box just the president's cigarettes**

**Give em my regards or regardless I get arrested**

**Ain't worried about the killers just the young and the restless**

Suddenly, there was a crash that destroyed the window connected to my room. Standing on ledge of the window was a beautiful woman from I could see. She had two shadows. There is a black and white cat-man on the other side is a blue cat-man for the second shadow. Who was is woman?

"Let the Prince go, Witch of Three." The woman demanded in very manly, dominating tone which made me blink in surprise. Is that a woman? What's going on?

"So Lady Alice B is here. What would be the reason?" Witch of Three questioned.

"I'm here to tell the Prince the truth; that he has blinded himself for years." Lady Alice B revealed.

The Witch smiled as he said, "What would that be?"

Lady Alice B answered, "The day that your twin died your heart had also gone. Even so, the witch had forced you live. She had taken the form of your twin but his spirit had remained with you. So when this occurred, he gained control of her body during the time she was in his form. You think that your brother died because of you, you were wrong. The witch became greedy when she tried to force him to mold to her being. Her last failed attempt try killed him. You two loved each other because you needed to but she loved you out of greed, just like the witch from long ago. The Princes were in love with the servant that they killed before their own deaths. So the curse continues until today. I will free your kingdom of this curse but most importantly the Princes that have suffered because of your greed."

"Well, you have it all figured out so what now?" The Witch of Three challenged.

**Get mad cos the quarter million on my necklace **

**DUI never said I was driving reckless**

**You and I or jealousy was not oppressive**

**Oh no I can't stop I was destined **

"I'm going to kill you but first I have a message for Shirosaki from Ichigo." Lady Alice B answered.

The scream silenced when a dry, raw voice spoke, "What is message my brother has left for me?"

"Dear Shirosaki,

I wish I could be there with you but there was another place that I had seen. The place that had drawn us since we were children, and was smothered in snow yet there was warmth radiated off of every corner. There were lotuses, cherry blossoms, and sun flowers. There's no pain here. We will be free of our illness as I am. I will be waiting there for you my love,

Sincerely,

Ichigo

P.S.

I'm sorry that I had failed you but we're standing together even in death.

That is the message so handled it with care. Now Witch, are you ready to die?" Lady Alice B said.

The room was engulfed in light then there before the two stood was two spirits standing in the room. Their hands were entwined together almost like they were one, and then it was so. Ichigo. He wore a black soul reapor outfit with his orange hair, blue eyes, pale skin, his white zanpakuto in hand and his hollow mask on the back of his head. He had two shadows. One was Ichigo as the other was Shirosaki.

**I know caught up in the middle**

**I cry just a little when I thinking of letting go**

**Oh no I gave up on the riddle **

**I cry just a little of thinking of letting go **


	9. Chapter 6 Uprising

Fan fiction-Disclaimer- Don't own Bleach or the song Uprising by Muse.

Author's Note:

Dear Readers,

I apologize for taking so long updating. There have been some technical difficulties as lame as that reason is. My laptop is now showing the signs of the blue screen of death so now my best friend will post for me. This chapter will be the final chapter of the fan fiction. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed previous chapters.

I hope that my loyal readers and possible new readers enjoy the following chapter.

Sincerely,

flamingpluffy

Reaping in Wonderland

Chapter 6 Uprising

There was once a witch who had been the most beautiful. However, this beauty was caked on in the ugliest way. No one was able to resist her though no one stood close enough to try. Stuck in the pit of shadow she'd fallen down into, she was held in a tight grip by a great wonder. It was as though the trap known as Wonderland would devour her. That is, until two lights stood before her.

Red and white.

A frequent beeping sound echoed through the room while quiet voices spoke in a hushed tone, "Doctor to doctor, Urahara, how long do they have left?"

A heavy sigh and the flickering of the lights was soon followed by a calm voice, "I couldn't really tell you. Could be anytime. The hollow in Ichigo's body has suffered massive damage. Somehow, this forcibly pulled them apart, wiping their memories. His soul tried to repair the damage, thus creating these false memories. They will die if they remain in this state."

"I know all of this. All I want to know is how long!" Isshin yelled angrily.

'Two hours." Urahara answered.

"Witch, let's finish this once and for all. I'm really tired of this crap. This is what I want to do and I'm going to do the right thing. Alice!" Ichigo smirked at a fuming Byakuya who, in return said, "The next person who refers to me as that will die. Does everyone understand this?"

Ichigo laughed whole-heartedly, "Crystal clear, Captain."

Byakuya quickly glanced at Ichigo, shocked, but only for a moment, before regaining composure, "Go to the forest. You know your mission, and we will take care of the witch."

The witch glared, "What do you think you're doing? Alice, take that order back! Take it back right now!"

Swiftly, Byakuya's blade rested against the witch's throat, "You better have a god to pray to. In a minute, I'm about to give you a reason to pray to one."

Today had been an average, ordinary day for Byakuya Kuchiki in the Soul Society. Paperwork, Captain's meetings, and missions to purify Hollows. But this routine was broken when fewer and fewer Captains seemed to be attending meetings. At first, it was only Zaraki, then Ukitake, and soon there were only three Captains present one.

"Where is everyone?" Kyoraku asked.

Byakuya said coldly, "I wouldn't know, though you could explain why you missed three meetings this week."

"Well, I had business to attend." He said, nervously laughing.

Everyone in the room knew that was all it took to greatly aggravate Byakuya, who replied in a calm, icy tone, "Would that business include going out drinking every night until you pass out cold?"

"Well, I . . ." the Eighth Division captain began.

"Besides for Head Captain Yamamoto, Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Soifon and myself, no other Captain has graced us with their presence at a meeting for a month now." The Sixth Division captain lectured.

"Awww! Does that mean that our ice-dragon—"Yachiru chirped, appearing out of nowhere.

Toshiro interrupted, blushing "Never call me that…"

"But, Ice-Dragon, Kuya-kun needs to—"

Byakuya threatened, "Do you want to di—"

A sudden strike to the ground by the Head Captain's cane silenced everyone.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, I would like to announce that any Captains meetings are cancelled until further notice. Kyoraku, stay behind, there is something I must discuss with you." And so those remaining filed out until the room was void of all captains except Kyoraku and Yamamoto.

"How is the Ichigo Kurosaki matter?" the Head Captain requested.

"His condition hasn't changed. In fact, it has become graver. I just don't know what Aizen was thinking. Why did he do this to Kurosaki?"

"I know as little as you do on this, Kyoraku. He should have known this would kill him in the end. How long do we have?"

Silence for a moment and then Kyoraku spoke, "A month at the most. A week at the least."

The red and white lights were glowing beings of mystery. They both had heads short hair and muscular, smooth-looking bodies clothed in the lower half of a soul reapers uniform. One was pale, one was tan. One had platinum white hair; the other had reddish orange locks. The yellow and orange eyes captivated the witch.

"Who are you?" the witch asked.

"We are the blue skies in your black and white world. Why?" the two beings voiced at the same time.

"You're mine?" Witch spoke slowly.

Again, the lights spoke simultaneously, "That depends if you can complete the test."

The witch jumped at those words and quickly asked, "What quest?"

"Let us kill you. If you return in the next day, then we are yours."

Without taking in what the two said, the witch agreed. But she requested that there be an audience that was pure as the blood that was spilled that night. Alice."

After the scene had quieted down, the door to the room opened to reveal Renji and Rukia. They were carrying guilt and shame on their shoulders heavily. Watching their best friend riot before their eyes hadn't been very pleasant but they knew there was something that had to be done.

They had brought something that might help their best friend. Granted, the cure was something they knew all too well that Ichigo would reject without a doubt. The mad scientist probably knew this as well. With similar ingredients to Ichigo's DNA, 12th Division Captain Kurotsuchi had developed something that would allow Ichigo and his hollow form to split into two separate beings and live as twins.

"Doctor, did the transplant work?" Isshin asked worriedly.

Captain Unohana explained, "Yes. However there may be some complications. The patients will be in a state of delirium in the beginning. Recognizing people will be difficult and memory will be hazy for a while as well."

"So you're saying they won't remember anything?"

The fourth Division Captain nodded, "Yes, their trauma was far too strong for them to handle. Ichigo and his other half will need to rest for a while to fully recover."

"What am I supposed to do?" Ichigo's father sighed.

"Believe…and wait. Perhaps the dream will end soon."

Byakuya had been blade to blade with the witch the entire fight, that is, until a white rabbit-eared captain hopped into the scene. Pointing to his oversized clock, he exclaimed, "It's time! I was very late for this very important date!"

Byakuya stared at him intently, "Toshiro, why did you bring me here?"

"Well, I was trying to find a way to tell you that I loved you." Toshiro replied, blushing.

Byakuya lowered his weapon, "Since when?"

Toshiro said, "Since the time we started helping each other with our Captain duties. I don't really think this is the right time to—"

Byakuya interrupted, admitting, "I feel…the same, ever since that day you kissed me when you tripped that one day."

Toshiro became crimson, "This isn't the right time to discuss this."

Using flashstep, Byakuya stood right next to Toshiro to pull him into his arms, "I don't care if this is Wonderland, the Soul Society, or Earth; I want you to know that I love you, no matter what."

"No matter what?" the Witch froze, slowly withering unseen to the two captains.

"Even, if I'm stuck with these two cats forever; as long as I have you, then I will be whole."

Far from the battle, there stood two kings of the ancient tree of Blue. This tree is the keeper of the pact of the first as well as her remains. The only way to defeat the witch was to complete the pact, or destroy the source. The revenge of the witch was working on the twins well as neither wanted to part ever again. So the plan was to fulfill the witch's greatest wish.

Taking the final steps, Ichigo smiled before he started to clear off the grave of the first witch, "We have nothing against you, nor do we hold any romantic feelings towards you. There is one thing I know I can tell you. We both can."

"We accept you for who you are, no matter how vengeful and psychic. We love you as a dear sister. We'll never forget you again. Sleep well." Shirosaki finished as they both kissed the first witch on her cheeks.

Within moments, the tree caught fire, a fire that danced in white and red flames that reduced the tree to ashes.

"Did the invention (CCAP) made work for the twins?" the Head Captain questioned.

Kyoraku replied, "Actually, the Hogyoku has formed their separate bodies, they'll remain at their current age. And their vitals have gone back to normal for now."

"Perhaps, he knew this would happen?"

"Who knows? So what are we going to do about it?"

Yamamoto ordered, "Captain Kyoraku, by tomorrow night you will kill Ichigo Kurosaki. He is a threat that needs to be dealt with."

Ichigo's POV

"King." A soothing yet chilling voice echoed in my mind…or so I thought. I turned over in my bed, cuddling into the warm mass that took up my bed. Then I froze at the thought of someone in bed with me. The next moment a wet muscle went over my ear, repeating, "King." In my ear.

"Who are you?" I asked.

A chuckle and a devilish smile, "You know who I am, Ling."

I gasped, "Shirosaki?"

"The one and the same." He said cockily, pulling me into a kiss.

Pulling away, blushing, I demanded, "What's going on?!"

In a burst, the door slammed open, my dad ran in with a worried look on his face as he looked at us for any medical problems. Not seeing any, he sighed and sat down, shaking his.

"What are you two doing?" he asked.

I glared at him, "Nothing! Wait, how can you see him?"

"Well…to make a long story short, Aizen place the Hogyoku inside you, and it activated. You have been in a coma for almost a year. You and your hollow self were separated into different beings. We all thought you were going to die.

Shirosaki's POV

Hours passed since Ichigo and I have went over our dreams. They had mirrored each other to such detail that we had taken a break of a couple of things. The feelings that we had expressed through the hallucinations or the bizarre dreams carried feelings and memories of old, a sense of déjà vu I can't shake.

"Do you mind?" squeaked Ichigo.

Smirking, I pulled the strawberry reaper into my arms, "I would love to keep this proximity with the one I love."

Said strawberry had this look on his face that was a mixture of shock and confusion, "We can't do this…we used to be—"

My lips lapped over his once before cockily saying, "That doesn't matter when this—"I cupped his crimson cheeks, "—was meant to be. Trust me."

Normal POV

Standing outside of the Kurosaki Clinic, Sosuke Aizen had been nothing but proud of his accomplishment with Ichigo Kurosaki. If he could separate Ichigo from his hollow form then he could have the teen to himself.

With one step, Aizen was in Ichigo's room peering down at said teen, "One day, you will be mine. Until then, be good."

"Not if I have anything to say about that, Aizen." Isshin's voice said from the corner of the room.

"From the first moment I saw him, I knew one thing. He will be mine." Aizen said calmly, ignoring the first remark.

The teen in question began to glow bright red before dark, black shadows engulfed him protectively. "The only person who can claim the King is me, Shirosaki."

Isshin glared at the intruder before questioning, "Why did you force the Hogyoku inside of Ichigo's body. For this?" He said, gesturing to his son and the hollow.

"I did it for love." Aizen smiled.

There was once an ancient tree. It was at this tree that the first witch was granted the deal with the two lights: Red and White.

Blood was soaked into the tree and this granted the two gods life in a form of a human body far into the future. When the time was right, the two princes would cause the death of their incarnations.

The only way to stop this was for Alice to clean the blood that was spilt, to cleanse the area.

Toshiro's POV

Day after day, the Captain's duties seemed to have increased, paperwork reached the ceiling and more often toppled to the floor. In the end, I had requested the help of another Captain. Byakuya Kuchiki.

"How's your room?" I asked and for some reason I couldn't figure out why, I felt so nervous around him.

He sighed, "The same."

"Same here. Tell me, Captain Kuchiki; why did you volunteer to do the other Captain's paperwork?" I asked tiredly.

There was a pause for a moment before I heard an answer, "I would say that you were wise to ask for help. You knew that this needed to be finished up."

I walked absent-mindedly to the door, "But why did you choose to?"

Captain Kuchiki smiled sweetly for once, "Well, I couldn't leave all of this for you to do."

In a matter of seconds, I fell into a pair of strong arms, nose to nose, mouth to mouth with the taller Captain, just to pull away crimson faced, "I'm so sorry."

"For love? What you love was never yours in the first place. What you love never knew how to feel what you felt. The one thing you love was an idea, and this is why you don't exist." Shirosaki explained coldly.

"I don't understand what you're saying." Growled Aizen.

Shirosaki said smugly, "We freed you all those years ago. The tree of sorrow has been purified, so this act you play is futile. Ichigo has always been mine."

"What?" Ichigo yelled, cheeks inflamed into a deeper red.

Shirosaki tapped Aizen with the bottom of the zanpakuto while Byakuya walked over into the scene with cat-like reflex and perhaps a tail swishing. In tow was a hopping Toshiro who might have had floppy rabbit ears and a cute little cotton tail.

"You'll never know in Wonderland."

THE END


End file.
